La Vie Est Courte
by Elywenne56
Summary: Ely est une vampire qui aime persécuter les humains et va s'en donner à cœur joie. Elle est la fille du Dr Cullen et de sa femme Esmée, elle vit également une très belle histoire avec Jasper. Ensemble, ils aiment chasser l'humain et faire régner un semblant de terreur.
La vie est courte dit-on, vraiment ? Ely ne pense pas du tout ça, jeune femme de vingt ans, fine et élancée, qui a les cheveux mi-longs châtains clair. Ses yeux sont de couleur noisette. Elle fait des études dans un lycée avec sa meilleure amie. Bonne élève, elle voudrait travailler dans un bureau plus tard. Pour elle la vie est longue, très longue, trop longue. Ely aimerait qu'il se passe quelque chose dans cette longue vie qui se profile devant ses yeux.

Dans ce lycée, bien des personnes de sa classe l'énerve, l'exaspère, elle voudrait tellement s'enfuir de ce monde et être celle qu'elle voudrait être. Et certains sentent que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment.

« _ Comme vous le savez, parmi les humains vivent en symbiose les vampires, qui en général en temps de guerre, nous ont protégé plus d'une fois et à qui on doit la liberté….

_ Il se pourrait que des vampires soient avec nous dans le lycée…

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un vampire dans la classe ? Il va nous tuer !

_ Les vampires ne s'attaquent pas comme ça aux gens !

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais, Ely ?

_ Tout le monde sait ça ! »

Ely détestent toutes ces histoires sur les vampires, l'imagination des gens en a fait des assassins mais c'est vrai que sans eux l'Allemagne Nazi aurait envahi les autres pays. Mais de là à dire qu'ils sautent sur tout ce qui bouge c'est exagérer.

Ely rentra chez elle, une belle maison à l'écart de la ville, une grande maison avec des baies vitrés, pleins de pièces, au moins six chambres, un grand salon, une belle cuisine toute équipée (étrangement jamais en désordre). La maison est perdu au milieu d'un bois, elle n'est même pas visible de la route.

« _ Comment c'est passé ta journée ma puce ?

_ Très bien, très bien maman…

_ Tu es sûr ?

_Oui Oui, ils ont encore parlé des vampires, la routine quoi ?

_ C'est dans l'air du temps … »

Le sourire de sa mère, réconforta Ely, sa mère, Esmée a les cheveux châtains comme elle, les yeux noisettes, et est toute fine, son sourire illumine les journées des membres de sa famille.

Ely monta dans sa chambre, une espèce de marmotte dormait sur son lit, Ely s'approcha et reconnu Jasper, un des membres de sa « famille » si on peut dire. Aucun n'a de lien de parenté mis a part Ely, Esmée et Carlisle. Ces derniers étant les parents d'Ely. Tous les autres, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Edward et Jasper ont été « adoptés » par les parents d'Ely.

« _ Ne me dis pas que tu es resté là toute la journée ?

_ Ah non ! A un moment je suis sorti dehors me dégourdir les jambes … »

Un sublime sourire éclaira son visage d'ange, on dirait un chérubin, la peau blanche et de petites boucles blondes tombantes sur le visage. Ely craquait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

« _ Tu changeras pas hein !?

_ Pourquoi veux-tu que je change quand je sais que c'est ça qui te fais craquer … »

Ely ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser embrasser par Jasper, tous ses moments partagés avec lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils disparaissent. La vie pouvait bien être longue s'il n'y avait que ces moments là.

« _ Tu vois je ne changerais pas, rien que pour continuer à voir ça …

_ Alors ne changes pas ! »

Ely s'allongea sur son lit, Jasper la serra contre lui, ils fermèrent les yeux, Ely repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée avec une fille de sa classe.

« _ Tu penses que les gens feraient quelques choses contre les vampires s'ils en découvraient ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, je n'espère pas ! Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Oh rien comme ça …

_ Ely ? Je te connais trop bien pour savoir quand quelque chose te tracasses, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je t'assure c'est rien Jasper, c'est juste que Vendredi c'est Halloween au lycée et le déguisement c'est vampire et si….

_ Tu pourras en manger une si tu veux …. »

Tous les deux se regardèrent et d'un coup ils eurent un terrible fou rire.

Le père d'Ely rentra du travail, il est médecin à l'hôpital, il devait être 20 Heures, l'heure du repas arriva et Esmée appela chacun des membres.

« _ A table et on se dépêche, Alice, Edward, Ely, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie venez !

_ Toujours le même cinéma, ils ne changeront pas !

_ Ah ça non ! »

Chacun arriva petit à petit, Esmée ouvrit la grande baie vitrée du salon, Carlisle, le père d'Ely, sorti du réfrigérateur un sac isotherme, à l'intérieur une petite poche rouge comme le sang…

Après le repas, Ely monta dans sa chambre et pensa aux interminables discussions qu'il y aurait demain au lycée. Toujours les mêmes discussions, toujours autour des vampires…

Elle s'allongea près de Jasper qui lisait un roman, elle pouvait rester là à le regarder aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne se lassait jamais de le regarder, il est son âme-sœur, son ange-gardien.

 _«FLASHBACK 1940»_

Ely Cullen, vingt six ans, blanche de peau et les yeux rouges, assoiffée. Elle tourne en rond dans ce Paris en guerre à la recherche de quoi se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Partout en ville, les soldats allemands font des rondes pour arrêter des résistants. Ely en voit un qui entre dans une ruelle très sombre, une sorte de cul-de-sac, celui-là sera le premier de la nuit…

Elle le suivi, très discrètement, Ely sentait cette odeur sucrée, qui pendant un certain temps éteindrait sa soif. C'est alors qu'au moment où le soldat aperçu l'ombre d'Ely, elle se jeta sur lui et d'un coup de canines bien acérées, elle le vida de son sang ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

Ely cacha sommairement le cadavre du soldat allemand, elle regarda si un autre pouvait arriver. Elle sentait qu'elle était observée, par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien : Jasper.

Il la regardait sans rien dire, juste regarder ses merveilleux yeux rouges qui le consumaient de l'intérieur, qui l'attiraient. Il n'arrivait pas se détacher d'elle, comme hypnotisé… Alors qu'il l'avait vu grandir, il la découvrait sous un autre jour. Elle paraissait inaccessible et pourtant elle lui était sienne, Ely lui appartenait maintenant quitte à mourir pour elle.

« _ »

Ely se leva et se prépara pour aller au lycée, elle laissa Jasper dans son roman, d'un doux baiser elle lui exprima tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Ely se dirigea vers la cuisine, pris une bouteille rouge dans le réfrigérateur et pris la direction du garage. C'est Alice et Rosalie qui la déposeront au lycée cette fois. La journée promet d'être longue.

Le début de la journée se passa sans encombres, puis arriva la fin d'après midi et revins sur le tapis cette histoire d'Halloween et de vampires…

« _ Moi je pense qu'on devrait toutes se déguiser en vampire !

_ Grave, Marylou trop bonne idée, les Vampires STS

_ Original comme déguisement »

Ely se sentait mal, pourquoi les gens étaient-ils tous aussi fascinés par les vampires ? Qu'y avait-il de si fascinant ? En rentrant chez elle, Ely semblait comme déprimé…

« _ Et tu vas me dire que ta journée c'est bien passée ?

_ Pas vraiment cette fois…

_ Raconte moi ma puce,

_ Demain, c'est Halloween au lycée et dans ma classe elles ont toutes décidé qu'on devrait se déguiser en vampire ! »

Ely alla voir ses sœurs pour leur demander conseil et fut étonnée de voir Bella la petite-amie de son frère Edward.

« _ Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

_ Je n'allais pas te laisser aller toute seule à ta fête… bal j'ignore comment vous appelez ça

_ Tu vas venir avec moi ? Oh c'est génial…

_ J'ai senti que tu étais euh perdu ces temps ci

_ Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de vampires et de sang… »

Ely décida de rendre visite à sa meilleure amie Elerinna pour se changer les idées…

 _«FLASHBACK 1934»_

Ely a vingt ans, elle aime jouer à la séduction, elle est d'une élégance mortelle. Attendant désespérément de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, Ely voyage de temps en temps et en cette année 1934, elle a décidé de partir à Voltera chez des amis de la famille, les Volturi. Elle va passer plusieurs jours chez son amie Jane Volturi.

Ely se rend-y vite compte qu'elle attirait les regards, et surtout ceux de Démétri le frère de Jane. Les yeux rouges ça fait toute la différence.

« _ Sublime Ely Cullen !

_ Je te retourne le compliment Démétri,

_ Combien de temps nous fais tu le cadeau de ta présence ?

_ C'est à voir, tout dépend de ce qui se passe »

A ces mots le sang de Démétri ne fit qu'un tour, il s'approcha de la belle Ely et l'embrassa, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Ely resta à Voltera presque deux mois s'amusant avec Démétri. Puis sa famille lui manquait et elle décida de retourner chez elle à Paris.

« _ »

Ely, Bella et Elerinna se rendirent au bal d'Halloween du lycée, à leur grand étonnement beaucoup de personnes, trop de personnes peut-être, étaient déguisées en vampires. Le soupire d'Ely en disait long sur ses pensées. Elle aperçue au loin ses « amies » de classe, Ely n'a pas vraiment d'amis, pour elle Elerinna est le plus important.

« _ Amusons nous, d'accord ?

_ Pas vraiment le choix ….

_ Ely sourit un peu !»

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, Ely sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, un pressentiment tenace qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Jane Volturi et ses « frères » arrivèrent comme si de rien n'était, après tout des vampires parmi d'autres vampires ça ne se remarque pas, normalement.

« _ Jane ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venu admirer cette magnifique fête, il vrai que les humains s'améliorent d'année en année pour la qualité de leurs fêtes.

_ Cela faisait longtemps Cullen

_ Au moins depuis dix ans Démétri, depuis la visite de Bella à Voltera »

Ely remarqua que certaines filles de sa classe approchèrent, comme pour se mêler de se qui ne les regarde pas.

« _ Ely, tu ne nous présente pas ?

_Euh Jane, Démétri, Alec, je euh vous présente des filles de ma classe

_ Appétissantes !

_ Démétri, ne faisons pas peur à ces charmantes demoiselles….

_ Demoiselles ? Ca ne se dit plus depuis des siècles !

_ Des siècles vraiment ? Tu as l'air bien au courant ….

_ Alec! »

Ely savait que la situation pouvait finir en un bain de sang, si elle n'intervenait pas rapidement. Mais se ne fut pas le cas…

« _ Vous êtes de vrai vampires ?

_ Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait penser cela ?

_ Vos yeux ! Vous, vous avez les yeux rouges, ça n'existe pas les yeux rouges …

_ Bien remarqué !

_ Mais vous n'avez pas de « crocs » ?

_ Tu veux les voir ?

_ Démétri ça suffit ! »

« _ Ely ça ne vas pas ?

_ Hey mais si nous on voulait voir !

_ Tu veux voir ? Alors tu vas voir ! »

Ely se mit dans une profonde colère au point que le tonnerre gronda, des éclairs violets apparurent, elle releva la tête vers les filles de sa classe, et ses yeux d'habitude couleur noisette prirent cette couleur si…humainement rouge….sang.

Ely sentait leurs odeurs et lui rappelait à quel point elle ne peut se passer de se liquide si chaud.

Heureusement pour ces mortelles, Ely ne leur fit rien, Elerinna, Bella, Jane, Alec et Démétri s'étonnèrent que les humains fussent fascinés par eux et Ely.

 _«FLASHBACK 1914»_

Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre décidèrent de se marier, et de fonder une famille. Carlisle est un vampire de cent deux ans et Esmée est une humaine de vingt six ans. Les aléas de la vie ont fait qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Eprise d'un amour fou pour lui, elle lui demanda de la transformer après le mariage. Carlisle attendit un peu avant de vouloir le faire et Esmée se rendit compte que son plus grand désir était en train de se réaliser.

Sept mois plus tard, la charmante Ely poussa son premier cri, elle n'avait pas de caractéristique d'un vampire. Alice qui possède le don de voir l'avenir, vu cette charmante enfant avec les yeux rouges signe de vampirisme.

Chaque membre de la famille, protégeait Ely comme il le pouvait, et tous sans occupèrent.

Rosalie étaient ravi, Ely représentait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais car les femelles vampires ne peuvent avoir d'enfant, Rosalie construisit une sorte de vie de famille au travers de sa petite sœur.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient heureux. Ils avaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé. Une grande et joyeuse famille. Ely comblait les désirs de chacun des membres de la famille.

« _ »

En rentrant chez elle, Ely se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée de se montrer. Pour ces humains les vampires sont des assassins. Heureusement qu'elle avait Jasper.

« _ Ils l'auraient su de toute manière…

_ Tu penses ?

_ Oui si tu ne l'avais pas fait, un autre vampire aurait pu le faire peut être les Volturi…

_ Peut être, c'est quand même étrange ils ne paraissaient pas effrayé ?

_ Les histoires de vampires et les vampires eux même fascineront toujours les humains, ça fait presque cent soixante douze ans que je le vois.

_ Ma parole tu es vieux mon ami !

_ Oh tu sors avec un vieillard et tu ne l'as pas dit à tes amies ? Je te comprends pas facile à annoncer, hein ?

_ Ouais pas facile d'en parler, je devrais aller dans un groupe de soutien, c'est très humain comme comportement. »

Tous les deux se mirent à rire, le milieu de la nuit arriva, Jasper et Ely sentaient qu'on les observait. Jasper ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre. Et sur le rebord de la fenêtre une petite chauve-souris se posa. Jasper tranquillement retourna sur le lit, embrassa délicieusement Ely et entama un énième roman. Ely s'approcha de la chauve-souris, c'était Elerinna.

« _ Que fais tu ici Elerinna ?

_ Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien… Je m'inquiétais…

_ Il ne fallait pas ! Je vais bien, je t'assure.

_ Jasper ? Elle va bien ?

_ Oui ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur elle…

_ Bon alors très bien je suis rassurée… »

Ely décida d'aller faire un tour avec Elerinna dans les bois, elles passèrent le reste de la nuit dehors et ne rentrèrent que peu de temps avant le lever du jour.

 _«FLASHBACK 1938»_

Quatre ans après être revenu de Voltera, Ely désespérait toujours autant de ne pas rencontré quelqu'un. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'il était aussi proche d'elle.

Un matin de cet été 1938, Ely se promenait dans un bois près de sa maison, nonchalante elle flânait au milieu des fleurs éclose et fraichement mouillées par la rosée du matin. Ely n'avait pas prêté attention à ce jeune homme qui rodait près d'elle. Grand, brun, les yeux rouges, elle ne sentait même pas son regard se poser sur elle.

Il était captivé par la beauté de la jeune femme, ses yeux toujours aussi rouges, rendaient les hommes fous. Ely cueillait des fleurs pour les ramener à la maison et laisser leur parfum embaumer les pièces, le jeune rodeur s'approcha, l'agrippa à son cou.

Surprise, Ely ne su quoi faire, elle vu les yeux de ce rodeur devenir d'un rouge de plus en plus intense, elle voulu se débattre mais un autre le fit à sa place.

Jasper sorti de nulle part s'attaqua au rodeur, Alice qui avait vu la scène arriva et éloigna sa jeune sœur. Un combat entre les deux mâles vampires s'engagea. Les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent au cas où cela tournerait mal. Les paris allaient bon train, beaucoup pensaient que Jasper ne ferait pas le poids face à l'inconnu. Mais Ely était sûr qu'il le remporterait.

Ce fut le cas et en gagnant ce combat, cela affirmait aux autres vampires mâles qui s'approcheraient d'Ely, qu'elle était déjà prise et qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de le défier.

Ely est liée à Jasper depuis longtemps, quand elle était adolescence, le venin de vampire qui chaque soir se dispersait dans son corps, lui donnait des terreurs nocturnes, comme une brûlure à l'intérieur du corps. Elle sortait le soir en douce pendant que la famille partait chasser des animaux pour fuir ses douleurs. Seul Jasper faisait demi-tour près à mourir de faim pour être sur qu'elle soit en sécurité là où elle partait.

Tenant tellement l'un à l'autre ils ne se quittent plus, Ely a enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Ils sont si amoureux l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux n'imagine son éternité sans l'autre.

«_ »

Elerinna trouva sympa le fait d'aller se promener en forêt et d'emmener avec elle ses deux amies Ely et Jane. Esmée qui se doutait forcement que quelque chose allait mal se passé demanda à Jasper de les accompagner. Emmet affirma que c'était une très mauvaise idée de faire de Jasper le « chaperon » compte tenu du lien qui le lie à Ely, mais personne n'écouta pensant que l'amour est plus fort que tout… Justement.

Les trois jeunes filles étaient finalement accompagnées par Alec, Démétri et donc Jasper.

Cette joyeuse bande, amis depuis près de quatre vingt ans, s'amusait beaucoup et leur occupation favorite lorsqu'ils sont tous ensemble c'est de faire peur aux humains.

Chaque vampire forme un duo/couple avec un autre : Jasper et Ely, Jane et Démétri et Alec et Elerinna. De plus ils sont tous dotés de don : Ely maitrise les éléments, Jasper ressent et peu contrôler les émotions des autres, Jane fait parcourir des décharges électriques dans le corps de quelqu'un, Alec anesthésie les sens, Elerinna contrôle la nature et les animaux et Démétri est un excellent traqueur et peut voir à des kilomètres.

Dans la famille d'Ely, normalement, les vampires ne « mangent »pas d'humains, mis à part Ely, qui ne supporte pas le sang d'animaux, et Jasper, seulement quelques jours, qui boivent du sang humain.

Chez les Volturi, tout le monde se délectent du sang humain bien plus nourricier que le sang d'animaux. Elerinna est entre les deux tout dépend de son humeur.

L'odeur des humains les rend frénétiques. Ils ressentent la peur des humains et sont près à les poursuivre jusqu'à …la mort de leur proie. Chacun utilisant ses dons pour y arriver.

Justement, ce jour là, les « amis » de la classe d'Ely ont tous décidé qu'il serait judicieux de la voir en dehors du lycée sans les professeurs et voir comment elle se comporte, ne croyant pas vraiment qu'elle soit un vampire…. Quelle erreur !

Leur arrivée provoqua un changement de couleur des yeux d'Ely et de Jasper du fait de l'odeur humaine. Leur yeux passèrent de l'or au rouge vif… signe de soif intense.

Elerinna qui jusque là était de bonne humeur, essayait de se contrôler, leur odeur étaient tenace.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Bonjour Ely !

_ Ouais ouais salut…

_ Tu fricotes avec le repas maintenant ?

_ C'est pour mieux l'attraper … »

Jasper était comme rendu fou par l'odeur de certaines humaines… Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« _FLASHBACK 1939_ »

Jasper et Ely étaient lié quoi qu'il arrive, aucun des deux n'imaginait vivre son éternité sans l'autre, à tel point que Jasper et Ely décidèrent de s'unirent pour toujours.

Le mariage eu lieu en été 1939, Ely était somptueuse dans sa robe de mariée blanche en bustier et corset. Rosalie l'avait maquillée subtilement et avait rehaussé ses lèvres d'un léger rouge, les dents blanches d'Ely ressortaient encore plus et faisaient craquer n'importe qui et surtout le principal intéressé. Alice avait attaché les cheveux de sa jeune sœur en chignon tressé et mis un fin bandeau avec des roses blanche. Ely était plus que prête à l'idée de s'unir à Jasper.

La famille avait invité pour cette grande occasion, leur amis de Voltera, Aro, le chef de la famille Volturi n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage entre deux vampires aussi somptueux. Il espérait qu'un jour l'un de ses enfants adoptifs se marierait aussi.

Jane semblait ému que son amie se lie par amour à quelqu'un, Elerinna était la demoiselle d'honneur et était plus que ravie que ce jour n'appartenait qu'à Jasper et Ely.

Au simple « Oui » de sa fille, Carlisle sentit en lui une fierté de père qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu, étant donné que seule Ely était vraiment de lui. Esmée en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux si elle avait pu. Tous les deux étaient plus qu'heureux et ravi du bonheur que commençait à vivre leur fille.

En cadeau de mariage, ils offrirent aux jeunes mariés, un voyage sur l'ile d'Esmée, ile offerte par Carlisle à Esmée lors de leur propre mariage en 1913.

« _ »

Allez savoir pourquoi mais les humains n'avaient pas peur et pourtant ils auraient dû. Jasper prit d'une frénétique envie de boire le sang d'une des humaines, ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Et ce n'est pas Ely qui l'en n'empêcherait.

Elerinna, trouva judicieux et amusant de pratiquer son don pour permettre à son ami de « manger ». Elle qui contrôle la nature, faisait en sorte que les arbres encerclent les humaines et surtout l'humaine qui servirait de casse-croute.

Chacun utilisa ses dons pour permettre au vampire de l'attraper… Et les humains commençaient enfin à avoir vraiment peur, et laissèrent leur amie seule ne voulant pas mourir sous les canines acérées du jeune vampire blond.

Malheureusement pour le groupe de vampire, les « frères » de Jasper et d'Ely arrivèrent et mirent fin au début des festivités. Emmet savait que jamais Ely n'aurait empêché son bien aimé de manger quitte à tuer pour ça.

« _ Vous n'êtes pas marrant les gars !

_ Pas marrant ? Tu trouves ça marrant Ely ?

_ Bah plutôt oui !

_ Jasper aurait pu la tuer !

_ C'était le but …

_ Jasper! »

Bien sur en rentrant aucun ne fut puni, Jasper contrôla les émotions des membres de la famille en insinuant que c'était les humains qui avaient cherché en les provoquant.

« _FLASHBACK 1942_ »

Cela faisait trois ans que la seconde guerre mondiale faisait rage, et trois ans que Jasper et Ely étaient liés par les liens sacrés du mariage et il faisait tout pour la combler.

Ely s'ennuyait dans la maison, elle voulait sortir, prendre l'air et faire peur à deux trois humains. Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte car ils avaient « peur » des Nazis et ne voulaient pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à leur fille.

C'était sans compter sur l'amour de Jasper. Il la fit sortir vers onze heures ce soir là, après le couvre-feu imposé par la gestapo. Ely s'était apprêtée pour l'occasion. Dans une ruelle peut éclairée il la laissa là et il lui ramena…. un homme.

C'était le genre d'homme répugnant, prêt à faire « affaire » avec la première demoiselle qui croise. Il était pris d'un bon embonpoint, les cheveux gris sans effets, les yeux vitreux et il empestait l'alcool. Le genre d'homme qu'Ely détestait mais l'odeur de son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il la séduit comme il avait séduit bien nombre de jeunes filles avant Ely. Elle se laissait faire, il la monta dans la chambre de l'hôtel qu'il avait. Et au moment où il voulu s'engager avec elle, Ely montra sa vrai nature.

Les canines acérées, elle lui transperça la gorge et le vida de son sang. Pour elle ce genre d'homme ne méritait pas la vie.

Elle sorti de la chambre en se transformant en chauve-souris, rejoint Jasper qui l'attendait, dans le même état, sur le réverbère en face de l'hôtel. Le personnel de l'établissement inquiété par les hurlements de l'homme, enfonça la porte et découvrit une scène d'horreur.

Le lendemain, dans les journaux, le peuple parisien apprit la nouvelle :

« _Un milliardaire allemand sauvagement assassiné la nuit dernière… Un animal ? »_

En lisant plus en détail l'article sur la mort de cet homme, on pouvait apprendre que c'était un milliardaire allemand qui utilisait des jeunes filles en fleur pour assouvir ses moindres désirs.

Ely était ravi que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tous lui ait trouvé un homme détesté de tous et qu'ils avaient finalement rendu service à bon nombre de jeunes filles.

Pendant de nombreuses décennies, ils continuèrent ce genre de soirée, au fur et a mesures, Elerinna, Alec, Démétri et Jane se joignaient aux soirées….

« _ »

Les parents d'Ely avaient reçu un appel du lycée de leur fille, leur annonçant que sa classe la suivra dans certains de ses pas en dehors du lycée. Comment annoncer à leur fille qu'elle devra passer ses journées avec ceux que Jasper avait voulu « manger » ?

« _Ely ? Tu veux bien venir nous voir ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous en faites une tête ?

_ C'est sérieux Ely !

_Pardon papa. C'est encore à propos de hier ?

_ Non ça à un lien mais ce n'est pas de ça…

_ Ton lycée à appelé, tu va devoir montrer un peu de ta vie à ta classe ….

_ Humm génial, c'est Jasper qui va être content !

Ely s'empressa d'aller le dire à son cher et tendre.

« _ Chéri ! Chéri !

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

_ Deux petites secondes je fini mon chapitre…

_ Jasper ! On a toute l'éternité pour lire … »

Jasper posa calmement sont énième roman, regarda tendrement ce petit bout de femme qui était la sienne.

« _ Je t'écoutes avec attention mon cœur,

_ Je vois ça !

_ Alors c'est quoi que tu voulais me dire ?

_ Tu sais hier tu as voulu croquer une humaine ?

_ Hey et ceux qui nous servent de « frères » m'en ont empêché, elle sentait bon je te jure !

_ Je te crois mon cœur, bah je vais devoir leur montrer comment je vis !

_ Ah ça m'étonnerais qu'elle veut revenir, dommage elle sentait le bon sang bien sucré…

_ Tu peux la faire revenir avec la manipulation mentale …

_ Ah je n'y avais pas pensé ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

_ Je sais pas, pas grand-chose surement … »

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur, Ely se colla contre lui et Jasper reprit la lecture de son livre. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

 _«FLASHBACK 1950»_

Ely était heureuse, voilà déjà près de onze ans qu'elle est mariée au beau Jasper et file le parfait amour avec lui. Sa meilleure amie, Elerinna, aimerait également vivre quelque chose comme ça.

Elerinna est une jeune vampire de 35 ans, elle est brune les yeux ambres, la peau blanche comme la porcelaine. Lorsqu'elle a faim, comme pour Ely, ses yeux deviennent rouge vif.

Elle désespère un peu de ne pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre que sa meilleure amie dans sa vie.

Elle vie à quelques pas de la famille Cullen, et est amie avec Ely depuis près de trente ans. Ensemble, elles ont fait les quatre cent coups. Leur jeu préféré : Faire peur aux humains avec leurs dons et leurs canines…

Un jour de cette année 1950, Ely eu l'idée d'emmener avec elle Elerinna à Voltera pour lui faire changer d'air. Et qui sait peut être qu'elle rencontrera quelqu'un là-bas…. Personne ne connaît l'avenir mis à part Alice et parfois elle se trompe alors….

Ely eu bien raison d'emmener sa meilleure amie, si tôt arrivée, la jeune vampire tomba sous le charme du frère jumeau de leur amie Jane, Alec Volturi. Bien qu'ayant passé de nombreuses années avec les Volturi, Elerinna ne s'était jamais rendu compte du charme incroyable du jeune vampire brun.

Le plus incroyable était que les deux se plaisaient mutuellement et ce fut le début d'une belle et longue histoire d'amour entre les deux vampires.

« _ »

Le lundi en retournant au lycée avec Elerinna, les deux jeunes femmes parlaient du week-end et de se qui c'était passé. Arrivée dans la classe, elles sentaient la bonne odeur de ces humains alléchants.

Elerinna restait concentrée pour ne pas essayer d'en attraper un. Tout d'un coup une espèce d'odeur de chien mouillé arriva jusqu'aux narines des filles et leur donna l'envie de vomir.

Cette odeur c'était celle d'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, brune et typée indien d'Amérique : Une quileute !

Les quileutes sont connus pour avoir la capacité de se transformer en loup gigantesque surtout en présence de vampire ou lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés. Leur odeur pour les vampires est la même que celle d'un chien mouillée autant dire horrible.

Les quileutes savent que leur odeur peut éviter une attaque envers les humains de la part des vampires.

« _ J'aurais du me douter que le gentil toutou serait là !

_ La ferme Cullen !

_ Ah tu connais mon nom maintenant ?

_ On retient toujours le nom des meurtriers !

_ Pff meurtriers… Elle est bonne celle là

_ C'est ce que tu es Cullen et ton amie aussi !

_ Humm ça va tu as fini Leah ou tu veux en rajouter et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord des meurtres commis ou non ? »

Leah Clearwater détestait les vampires et surtout ces deux là, car il est bien connu les vampires, homme ou femme, sont très attirants et encore plus dans la mort si on peut dire.

Plus d'une fois Ely et Elerinna ont usé de leur charme naturel et mortel pour arriver à leur fin. Plus d'une fois elles ont utilisé la séduction pour pouvoir manger.

Leah n'a jamais accepté que son petit frère Seth, soit attiré par Ely et qu'il la vénère d'une certaine façon. Ely n'a rien contre les loups tant qu'ils ne touchent pas à sa famille et ses amis, elle les tolère. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec Leah, elle a plus de mal.

Elerinna se sent de plus en plus mal avec cette odeur de chenil, elle se dirige vers la fenêtre…

« _ Vous ? Vous avez commis des meurtres ? Ely ?

_ En même temps pour se nourrir il vous mieux !

_ Elerin!

_ Quoi Leah ? C'est la vérité, tu as lancé la perche !

_ Il ne Fallait pas lancer le sujet !

_ Très drôle Cullen !

_ Je rigole pas, c'est toi qui as commencé avec tes histoires de meurtriers »

Les « amis » d'Ely restaient bouche bée devant se qu'ils entendaient. Ely avait déjà tué à plusieurs reprises et c'était vraiment une vampire. Malgré tout il y avait certains qui étaient vraiment fascinés et qui voulaient mieux connaître Ely et sa vie.

« _Tu as quel âge vraiment Ely ? »

La question étonna d'abord la principale intéressée, elle ne pensait pas qu'on puise s'intéresser à elle. Du moins de la part d'humains.

« _ J'ai 102 ans !

_ Waouh !

_ Je suis née le 9 novembre 1914 à Paris…

_ Tu as vu la guerre ?

_ Oui les deux !

_ Incroyable et tu as … déjà tué ?

_ Si je disais non je mentirais … désolé

_ Ne sois pas désolé, faut bien que tu te nourrisses !

_ Et ton amie ?

_ Elerinna…. Elle a 101 ans et oui elle aussi tout comme moi !

_ Incroyable de chez incroyable ! »

La journée du samedi revient vite dans les mémoires et dans la discussion.

« _ Le gars blond, il est de ta famille ?

_ Plus que ma famille c'est mon mari !

_ Il a l'air à peine plus vieux que toi…

_ Et pourtant il a quand même 172 ans !

_ Ah oui, c'est génial tous ce qu'il a du voir !

_ Il a connu la guerre civile en Amérique de 1863 !

_ Génial !

_Ah oui et mon père à connu la révolution française et toute ma famille les deux guerres »

Ely et Elerinna étaient fascinées par le fait que certains humains n'avaient pas peur d'elles mais qu'ils trouvaient ça génial le fait que les vampires existent.

« _ Du coup vous « mangez » des humains ?

_ Normalement oui mais nos famille sont « végétariennes » elles boivent le sang des animaux plutôt que le vôtre.

_ Pas vous deux ?

_ Euh Elerinna ça dépend de son humeur et moi je ne peux me passer de sang humain …

_ Mais tu fais comment alors ?

_ Mon père travaille à l'hôpital et vous seriez étonnés du nombre de vampires qui y travaillent.

_ A l'hôpital ?

_ Oui, c'est le meilleur endroit pour se procurer du sang ! Entre les accidents de la route, les malades de longue maladie, ceux de la morgue, ou ceux qui meurent sur la table d'opération et pleins encore…. C'est le « paradis » pour un vampire.

_ Et donc ton père ramène du sang chez vous ?

_ Oui dans des poches de transplantation… ou en bouteille aussi.

_ Mais ce sang il ne peut pas aider d'autres humains à vivre ?

_ Non c'est se qu'on appelle du sang contaminé, on boit du sang malade en fait …. Genre VIH, Tuberculose, cancer… plein de truc qui vous tuerait vous.

_ Du moins on boit ça pour éviter qu'on ne s'attaque à des humains en bonne santé. En général, si l'on tue un humain en bonne santé et que forcément derrière il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… psychopathe, pervers, malfrats…. »

Ely n'aimait pas quand des humains s'intéressaient de près ou de loin à sa « vie ». Pour elle, ils n'étaient que le repas. Ely et Elerinna étaient des hybrides. C'est-à-dire, que lors de leur naissance, leurs mères étaient des humaines et ont été transformées en vampire après.

Pendant près de vingt ans, ces charmantes créatures ressemblaient aux humains, elle n'avaient aucune caractéristique des vampires du moins pas encore. Vers leur vingtième anniversaire, le venin de vampire présent en elles se diffusa et les rendit immortelles. Tout cela impressionna beaucoup d'humains de la classe.

« _ Mais vous vous attaquez jamais à des humains en bonne santé ?

« Si de temps en temps, quand on nous cherche de trop !

_ Un peu comme samedi ?

_ C'est ça... D'ailleurs vous avez eu de la chance...

_ Vraiment ? Tu...

_ Elle l'aurais laissé vous egorger !

\- Leah, ferme là !

_ Quoi Elerinna ? C'est vrai non... les femelles mariées laissent toujours leurs maris attaquer sans rien dire même s'il s'agit d'innocents...

_ Ely ? C'est vrai tu l'aurais laissé nous tuer ?

_ Suremment... »

Ely n'aurait en effet jamais arrêté Jasper, s'il avait décidé de tuer il l'aurais fait. Les femelles sont comme ça. Elerinna en aurait fait autant avec Alec, pour elles seul le bonheur de leur mari compte.

Les personnes de la classe d'Ely paraissaient choquées par se qu'elles avaient entendu. Jamais elles n'aurait pensé qu'Ely était une meurtière et les aurait laissé mourir sous les crocs accérés d'un vampire.

Cela n'empêcha pas Elerinna de sourire, elle n'aimait pas plus les humains et serait prête à en tuer. Elerinna aimait le goût du sang, comme tout vampire qui se respecte, elle était prête a traquer sa proie pendant des jours avant de l'achever.

Ely en avait assez d'être là, elle voulait rentrer chez elle et ne plus les voir. Cependant Leah, lui rappella une chose...

« _ Bon on va pas passer cent sept ans ici, Eleri on rentre ?

_ Oui on y va !

_ Ely!

_ Quoi encore Leah ?

_ Tu n'oublies rien ?

_ Te tuer oui je sais, un jour peut-être... »

Elerinna se mit à rire de bon cœur

« _ Hahaha très drôle Cullen !

_ Bah quoi c'est la vérité non ?

_ Tu oublies tes « amis » humains ! Tu te souviens ils doivent te suivre la journée !

_ Merde, j'avais oublié... Passer ses journées parmis les vampires c'est pas la meilleure des idées...

_ Tu n'as pas le choix... »

Ely semblait mourir une deuxième fois. Elle avait complétement oublié ce détail. Ses camarades de classe devraient la suivre et apprendre des choses sur les vampires.

Elle n'acceptait pas que des humains rentre dans son espace et au risque d'en pérturber l'homme qu'elle aime. Ely ne supportait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime.

« _FLASHBACK 1932_ »

Elerinna, agée de 17 ans, vivait avec son père, elle était heureuse mais malgré tout il lui manquait la présence d'une amie. Elle rêvait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses journées, ses doutes et ses envies. Son père faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse mais il sentait que l'éternité pourrait être longue pour sa fille bien-aimée et décida de faire des recherches pour trouver d'autres vampires qui aurait une « famille ».

C'est ainsi que son père trouva les Cullen, ils vivaient à Paris et avaient une jeune fille de 18 ans, hybride, Ely. En se rapprochant de cette famille, le père d' Elerinna permis à sa fille d'avoir enfin une amie.

Elerinna et Ely s'entendirent tout de suite. Ely devint la sœur que la vie n'avait pas donné à Elerinna et cette dernière devint la petite sœur qu' Ely aurait aimé avoir si ses parents avaient pu.

Depuis 1932 c'est deux amies sont inséparables et pratiquent ensemble l'art de la séduction et partagent certains « repas » avec leur compagnon respectif.

Toutes les deux sont également de bonnes amies de Jane Volturi, fille adoptive d'Aro, chef de la famille Volturi.

« _ »

Elerinna présentait qu'elle et ses amis pourraient s'amuser un peu avec les camarades de la classe d' Ely. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire croire à certaines chose et qui sait peut-être à en manger. De toute façon, les humains seront morts dans quelque temps et leur famille aussi alors pourquoi attendre...

« _ Bon alors on doit se les coltiner tes humains ?

_ Malheureusement oui ! Et on ne peut pas les toucher !

_ Pfff, on ne peut pas toucher au repas ?

_ Nan c'est la règle... »

Ely savait que même si elles ne pouvaient les tuer, elles pouvaient « jouer » avec eux et leur faire croire qu'elles étaient aussi meurtrières comme Leah l'avait affirmait. Ely persuada Jasper de manipuler leurs émotions et ainsi pouvoir faire se qu'ils voulaient des humains.

Le lendemain, Ely proposa d'aller dans le champ abandonné derrière chez elle pour aller jouer au base-ball. Les filles de la classe pensaient seulement jouer au base-ball mais... Ce fut un autre programme qui se déroula.

Jane, Demétri et Alec arrivèrent, les humains avaient de plus en plus peur de tous ces vampires si près d'eux... Une des jeunes filles humaines se coupa avec une pierre... Les Volturi essayaient de se retenir et laissaient Jasper s'imprègner de l'odeur du sang sucrée de celle qu'il avait déjà eu envie d'attrapper...

L'humaine pensait que les frères et sœurs d' Ely allaient intervenir pour empêcher Jasper de la tuer pour de bon... Malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient bien là mais ils n'empêcheraient pas Jasper d'arriver à ses fins pas cette fois...

« _ Vous n'allez rien faire ?

_ Non, c'est vous qui le chercher avec votre sang

_ Je me suis coupée !

_ Qu'importe ….

_ Même si on faisait quelque chose, ça ne changerait rien à chaque fois qu'il te verras, il te traqueras temps que tu vivras. Et Ely ne l'empêchera pas ... »

Ely et Jasper manipulaient tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, bien sur la règle était de tuer personne et c'est ce qui allait se passer... Le couple jouait simplement...

 _PAGE_ _28_


End file.
